A hair dryer provides a stream of air. The stream of air may be used to remove moisture from hair and/or style hair.
A hair dryer typically comprises a main body comprising an air inlet, an air outlet, a fan and a heating means. The fan draws external air into the main body via the air inlet and blows out a stream of air through the air outlet. The heating means are arranged to heat the air flow so as to provide a hot stream of air.
A hair dryer may comprise a nozzle to control the stream of air from the air outlet. The nozzle may be releasably mounted at the air outlet of the main body.
A hand-held hair dryer comprises a handle. The handle is typically located on the underside of the main body and extends substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the main body.
Background prior art can be found in: FR1387334, EP1371302 A1, W094/23611, JP2004-113402 and JP2006-130181A.